My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Mystery Mint
|hair = and |coat = |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School}} My Little Pony Equestria Girls Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Player Piano. Shake Your Tail!. Perfect Day for Fun. My Past is Not Today. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Friendship Games animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. Photo Finished. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Raise This Roof. Steps of Pep. The Art of Friendship. The Canterlot Movie Club. Coinky-Dink World. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending A Fine Line. In Queen of Clubs, Mystery Mint appears as a member of the manga club. The Last Day of School. Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic. Schedule Swap. Run to Break Free. Five Lines You Need to Stand In. Fluttershy's Butterflies. Stressed in Show. Accountibilibuddies. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Other depictions IDW comics In ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Mystery Mint appears on pages 30, 31, 34, and 37. Storybooks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All. Quotes Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight_struggling_out_of_the_crowd_EG.png Twilight_watches_Flash_walk_away_EG.png Fluttershy_cleaning_Twilight's_shirt_EG.png Canterlot_High_School_rockers_EG.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_at_the_lunch_table_EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Applejack clapping EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Pinkie Pie with a megaphone EG.png Pinkie Pie shouts through the megaphone EG.png Rarity and Applejack on lunch table EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Twilight and friends back shot EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight_waves_to_Flash_on_stage_EG.png Twilight_looking_for_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_"she_was_too_embarrassed_to_show"_EG.png Principal_Celestia_walking_on_stage_EG.png Twilight_stepping_on_stage_EG.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png Twilight_pushes_gym_doors_open_EG.png Students_running_into_the_school_EG.png Sunset_casts_a_shadow_on_the_school_EG.png Demon_Sunset_Shimmer_in_front_of_the_school_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_breaks_the_school_doors_EG.png Front_of_the_school_torn_away_EG.png Sunset_"I_don't_want_to_rule_this_pathetic_little_high_school"_EG.png Snips,_Snails,_and_crowd_of_hypnotized_students_EG.png Flash Sentry hypnotized EG.png Main cast protected by magic EG.png Canterlot_High_free_from_the_spell_EG.png CHS_students_returned_to_normal_EG.png Principal_Celestia_crowning_Twilight_EG.png Celestia_and_students_cheering_EG.png Fluttershy_dancing_with_students_EG.png CMC dancing EG.png Rainbow_Dash's_rainbow_streak_EG.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_at_the_Fall_Formal_EG.png Flash_Sentry_notices_Twilight_dancing_EG.png Flash_Sentry_understanding_smile_EG.png Twilight and Flash Sentry dance EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png Photo Finish with a camera EG.png Twilight and friends photo-op EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Photo_Finish_takes_the_main_six's_picture_EG.png Main cast photo "this is our big night" EG.png Equestria_Girls_promotional_image_2013-05-30.jpg [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Player Piano Rarity pushing grand piano EG2.png Rarity apologizing to students EG2.png Shake Your Tail Canterlot_High_students_in_the_gym_EG2.png Fluttershy_distributes_pony_ears_and_tails_EG2.png Canterlot_High_students_with_pony_ears_and_tails_EG2.png Trixie_and_unnamed_girl_with_pony_ears_and_tails_EG2.png Apple_Bloom_on_Big_Mac's_shoulders_EG2.png Canterlot_High_students_dancing_EG2.png Shake your tail.png Main_6_'Shake_Your_Tail'_big_finish_(new_version)_EG2.png Rainbow Rocks EW promotional.jpg Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Main Six pairs run in different directions EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack running to carnival games EG2.png Rainbow Dash tries the high-striker EG2.png Applejack hammers the high-striker EG2.png Spike wins the high-striker game EG2.png Applejack "did I just come in last?" EG2.png Fluttershy petting moles in Whack-A-Mole! EG2.png Fluttershy scared of Discord doll EG2.png Fluttershy whacks Discord doll with mallet EG2.png Cotton candy shaped like Pinkie Pie's head EG2.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity laughing together EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing toward photo booths EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity run into first photo booth EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack run into second photo booth EG2.png Twilight and Fluttershy looking for friends EG2.png Text message from Pinkie and Rarity EG2.png Text message from Rainbow and Applejack EG2.png Text messages of confusion EG2.png Twilight and her friends find each other EG2.png Granny Smith rocking out to the music EG2.png Rainbow gets carried away with her playing EG2.png Rainbow Dash nearly falls off the stage EG2.png Fluttershy catches Rainbow with her tambourine EG2.png My Past is Not Today Canterlot High students scorning Sunset 1 EG2.png Canterlot High students scorning Sunset 2 EG2.png